haunted
by hemangi
Summary: mei is in a the forest and her friend tina is in danger will be mei able to save her friend?


**I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction**** I hope everyone would like my haunted story and I would make sure that it would be not that much scary. While reading this story please try to imagine as imagination is more important in this story.**

Around 50 years ago there lived a king and a queen. They had two sons and they had fixed the engagement of their sons with two princesses but one of the prince didn't want to marry with that princess, he was in love with another princess. So he decided to run away and marry, he too did it and when he returned with princess his mother and father decided to kill the princess Connie Macpherson who had married with their son Jim Macpherson and force their son to get marry with another again.

After they had killed the princess and news reached to the prince, the prince sucited and died. The king and the queen were happier and decided to make their small son as king.

After 20 years

Now the king and the queen had died and the king who was now ruling the kingdom had two children and one morning they found that their two of the children were killed and they were lying on horses back and the horse came running into the palace and in front of the king the horse and the children were full of bloodshed and the horse soon died. This happened a several times sometimes with the servants or with the solders, but the same thing was happening again and again. Slowly the king found out that the princess ghost who was been killed was doing this.

So, one day the ghost man was called and between the fire he called the ghost and took her to a dense jungle and a golden nail was put inside her forehead and attached to a trunk of palm tree she was transparent and she wanted revenge from the king of killing her but she could not come out till someone pulls out the golden nail from her forehead and make her free.

Mei. She was just about 11 years and she was orphaned. She had lost her parents in her childhood and she studied in a government school which was a hostel.

one night while going to the bed sir came inside the room and said, "everyone listen , tomorrow morning we are going to camp in a forest and we will show you the ancient library and don't worry you will be able to issue the book, so be ready girls"

Mei was going be asleep when Tina came and poked her and asked, "Don't you think this camp would be scary" "but why" mei asked Tina "because it is in a forest" Tina answered. "whatever and now go to sleep"

The next day all were in bus and it was really scary all the girls were observing the forest and a movement Mei saw a tree full of blood and the blood was dripping from the leaves.

This made everyone scary. Mei was only the girl who was staring at the tree and she was remembering the thing which her friend told her the last night she looked at her sitting beside and praying.

Soon night had fallen in forest all of them were too scared. Most of girls went inside their own tents Mei and Tina too went inside the tent and Tina was explaining a story of a ghost which made Mei more scared. They were interrupted by their teacher. Teacher came and said, 'there is no need of being scared dear children and now we need wood for fire so, all girls you have to go around the forest and collect the wood". All girls decided to work in pairs because of fear. Mei and Tina both of them decided to go towards north.

While they were collecting wood Tina saw a nail fixed in the trunk of a pulp. Seeing this Tina immediately went to Mei and said, "Mei I am afraid please lets go" "but why?"

Mei asked her friend seeing the sudden outburst crying. "Mei just now I saw a nail fixed on the tree" Tina told her best friend crying harder and harder. "Tina come I want to see the nail." Mei saw the nail and observed the nail very carefully, it was dull golden nail and looked very old so Mei tried to comfort her friend by saying that," this nail is too old and might long ago a hunter had forgotten the nail while killing his prey and now don't be like a small kid let's take it out" "NOOOOOOOOO Never" such a loud voice and whole forest was vibrating. "What had happened to you?"

Mei was just staring at her friend seeing the way she was been have changed. "I have read that ghost are been nailed with a golden nail on their forehead so that the ghost do not disturb the normal people …."" Are you mad? Where can you see the ghost? I am taking out and see nothing will happen" Mei shouted at her.

"noooooooooo!"Tina stood shouting while Mei didn't listened to her and she pulled out the golden nail and she saw that the nail was shining brightly and she saw that the blood was coming out of the whole made by the nail. She too got scared and she immediately put the nail inside her pocket and took the woods collected and she forced Tina to go back.

While the princess ghost was freely moving around the haunted forest and the wolf were roaring loudly. She had decided to kill Tina who was refusing to take out the nail from her forehead and she was going to talk with Mei and bless her with her own power.

She was sitting on the top of the bloody tree, lots of blood was dripping down than the usual and the princess was wearing bright white dress with white bangles on her hands and the tree which the children saw was the home of the princess ghost, no one could see her as she was transparent and she had bright blue eyes and opposite to the tree a mountain was their where the wolfs were roaring loudly and the wind was blowing rashly, this told that the wolf and the wind were saluting the princess ghost for coming back

**Special thanks to my two school friends Meha and Sushma for helping me to give the names for kings queens etc. for all the characters in the story and I would be updating the next chapter in 3 days as now my vacation is going to start and my exams are over so friends please review and you can also suggest some ideas as I am also getting confused**


End file.
